Speak Now
by CaseyMarieCarter
Summary: I stand up with shaking hands "I object."Everyone looks at me with horrified looks. Based on Taylor Swift's New Song "Speak Now"


_I am not the kind of girl _

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_And you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_I sneak in and see your friends _

_And her snotty little family_

_All dressed in pastel_

_And she's yelling at a bridesmaid_

_somewhere back in a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

_Don't say "Yes" run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said speak now_

_-Taylor Swift~ Speak Now_

_

* * *

What am I doing? Oh, right, I'm trying to stop stupid Seaweed Brain from marrying that mortal girl, Rachel._

You're probably wondered why we broke up instead of us getting married? Well, when we started to college, we had a long-distance relationship but it wasn't working so we ended it. Or rather I ended it.

I told him I loved him and he should have someone who could stand next to him all the time. But when I tried dating other guys after him, it… felt empty. So I came back and found out Percy is marrying Rachel. I wasn't planning to crash their wedding or even stop it. But when Thalia talked to me, reminding me that I love Percy, and I had decided to stop the wedding.

The reason I'm sneaking in, Rachel uninvited me, well for several reasons.

I sneak in and I see all Percy's family and friends, Poseidon, Sally, Paul, Grover and Tyson. Then I see Rachel's snotty family, her family looking as snotty than ever. Their faces, smug as they thought they were above everyone else.

Then I sneak to the back room and see Rachel yelling at Bridesmaid. I had to stifle back a laugh when I saw her hideous dress. The dress was like a pastry! It looked horrible, colors everywhere on the dress. I bet the bridesmaid was telling that she couldn't wear that dress out there. Then, I probably wouldn't even buy that dress for my wedding.

I sneak back to the front and I see Percy looking more uncomfortable than happy marrying Rachel.

I hear the wedding march playing, but it sounded more like a death march to Percy's death. I was hidden in the curtain, looking at Rachel walking down the aisle, like a pageant queen. I look at Percy, his sea-green eyes looking like it was wishing it was me, I know it.

I hear the preacher say " Whoever objects, speak now or forever hold peace." I stand up with shaking hands "I object.". Everyone looks at me with horrified looks. But I didn't care, I sneak a glance at Percy's family, all of them giving small smiles.

I look at Percy, at the corner of my eyes, I see Rachel looking murderous, as if she could kill me. I mentally scoffed. I looked back at Percy, who smiled his perfect smile, I know I sound like an Aphrodite girl, but he did that to me.

"I can't let you marry her, Percy. I love you, I've always loved you. I'm sorry that I let you go, it was stupid of me. If you marry her now, I would feel more empty. I've been empty ever since we broke up." I finish my speech as I back out of the church. I walk slowly out, waiting for Percy to come but he didn't, that's when I tear slid off my cheek as I ran out of the door. I choked out a sob as I feel a pair of hands wipe away my tears.

"Hey, don't cry." I hear him say, I look at him as he wrapped his arms around me, engulfing me in a hug. I saw that he had changed out of his tux. We sit in silence until our ADHD couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm so glad you stopped me." I smiled at that.

"Well, I couldn't let you marry her."

"I'm sorry I was so stupid, thinking she could replace you. By the way, nice speech." He said, chuckling.

"It's okay, Seaweed Brain. I'm happy that you didn't marry her. And thanks." He smiled.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"I love you t-" I silenced him with a long, Passionate kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. I didn't care if Rachel was threatening me or Rachel's family saying they'll sue me or something. I didn't care, I got my Percy back. And I was happy for that.

_And you say "Let's run away now."_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door_

_Baby, I didnt say my vows_

_So glad you were around _

_When they said Speak now._

_

* * *

_**I updated it! Longer and more details, I'm sorry that it wasn't much detail for the last one! I was rushing and didn't have time to fully check it out. Please Review! I know I supposed to finish my other story, I'm almost done, Probably updating next wednesday. I hope you like this song-fic!**

**Peace out,**

**CaseyMarieCarter**


End file.
